


That's Money, Honey

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, camboy!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Prompto's happy. His camboy career pays for everything, pretty much. He's got this customer he just can't get out of his head, though, one that pays the big bucks for everything... one he bares his soul to. When he meets Gladio for the first time everything seems to go sour... or is it just Gladio's shock of seeing his camboy fantasy in real life?





	That's Money, Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> This fic was written as a commission for the wonderful Lhugy_for_short! Thank you so much for your business and wonderful friendship <3

Prompto is panting when he reaches his apartment. His breath falls in heavy puffs from his lips; he's sure that clouds of condensation, made from the air burning his lungs, would collect in the air in front of him if he weren't moving so quickly. Instead, the morning air, which is still sharp and chilled from the autumn evening, assaults him with every inhale.

 

His feet attack the pavement at a breakneck pace as he sprints. It's the last stretch now; his phone just chirped in his ear telling him he only has a half mile to go. He can sprint that, easily. The reward waiting for him at home is a driving force that seems to lift his feet a little higher than normal.

 

It certainly raises his heart rate past its normal point of elevation during his regular run. Prompto's excited. This isn't a normal run. No, this is a special request from… a friend. Yes, a friend.

 

A friend who asked him to run shirtless. A friend who asked him to wear the same tiny, black compression shorts he wore last night when they chatted on Moogle Hangouts. Yes, a friend.

 

It's for this  _ friend _ that Prompto lifts his phone high above his head mid-sprint to take a selfie. He knows the sweat is dripping down his face and chest. The flush in his cheeks from exertion has probably made its way down past his neck and mottled his freckled chest. It's too bad he can't stage this selfie better.

 

That's okay, he reminds himself. This friend prefers more candid shots. He's asked for plenty; ones of him eating, ones of him laying in bed late at night before he falls asleep.

 

Ones of him in the shower with a fist around his cock, stroking from the root to the red, angry tip. He says his favorites are when Prompto's smiling and his exhilarated blush paints his face. Of course, Prompto is willing to do anything to please him.

 

He's not really friend, he's more of a customer. Prompto's best, actually. He's part of Prompto's little VIP club on his cam website, so they chat every day... and every day Prompto gives a little piece of himself to him.

 

The money's good, though, and this  _ friend _ is always willing to shell out. The Bluetooth headphones around his neck and the expensive smartphone in his fist are evidence enough of that. Rent was the original concern that drove him become a camboy, but Prompto's way past that. He makes his rent in two weeks and plenty more after that.

 

He stops on his doorstep to send the photo off to his client before stepping inside. Almost instantly, the little chirp of a DM on the cam app tells him he already has a reply.

 

**Behemoth_King** : lookin good this mornin

 

gods I love those shorts

 

Prompto smirks as he reads the message, kicking off his shoes. He walks to his room, skipping the bathroom and the shower, and opens his closet. Inside is a tripod with a high-quality camera, one that's WiFi enabled for live shows. He pulls it out and sets it up before plopping down on his bed with his laptop.

 

**Quikksilvr:** yeah? U like? Good ;) wore them just like you asked

 

**Behemoth_King** : good boy. Showtime?

 

**Quikksilvr:** lemme check my acct

 

**Behemoth_King:** babe u kno I'm good

 

**Quikksilvr** : company policy not my fault. 1 sec.

 

Prompto logs onto the website lightning fast. Chocoboys has been a good hosting site for him for the past six months now; they don't take a lot of overhead and his information is secure. Plus, they put all the VIP packages together for him, so all he has to do is perform, which is the entire reason why he's here, after all.

 

If someone had told him his exhibitionist streak would literally pay off someday, he would've laughed. Now, sitting around a two bedroom apartment with everything he needs, getting to do something that thrills him for money… he's not laughing anymore. Prompto would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

 

Checking the VIP list, he can see that Behemoth is right there at the top with a fresh monthly payment, plus extra. There's always extra, but this time it's a  _ lot _ . Prompto can't help the blush that rises in his freckled cheeks as a secret thrill washes over him. He wonders what Behemoth will ask for this time. Prompto always has the right to turn down special requests, but…

 

It's hard to say no to Behemoth. Their relationship is different than ones he's had with other clients. It's not always about the business aspect of their relationship; they know a lot about each other. Prompto knows Behemoth better than he knows a lot of people face-to-face.

 

**Behemoth_King:** told u

 

I'm always good

 

Never miss a show

 

Can I ask for something special this time

 

**Quikksilvr** : let's hear it and we'll see if I'm feeling generous

 

**Behemoth_King** : after you cum…. Eat it? Pls? Or just send a pic of u tasting it

 

Prompto bites his lip as he rereads Behemoth's request. He already knows he'll say yes. Behemoth isn't the first customer to request it, but it's the way Behemoth's asking that sounds a little desperate and turns Prompto on. He loves this part; he can already feel the blood rushing to his cock.

 

**Quikksilvr** : I can do that no prob. Other than that, the usual?

 

**Behemoth_King** : u got it babe. Show me everything u got. Can't get enough of that sweet freckled ass

 

Ur fucking hot

 

**Quikksilvr** : flatterer

 

**Behemoth_King:** hey im paying u I dont have to say nice shit, that's how u know I mean it

 

**Quikksilvr:** ur right. Ok. Gimme a sec. 

 

Turning the cam on.

 

See u soon ;3

 

Prompto smiles before setting the laptop on the side of his bed. Chocoboys has a sweet little feature where he can blow up the chat so he can see it from far off. That way, he can deliver live without ruining the mood with his laptop right there on the bed with him. It makes it more personal, they say, which is good for business.

 

The blonde kicks the blankets off, letting his downy comforter and baby blue sheets fall to the floor before scrambling up to check the camera. It's ready to go and the little red light tells him it's showtime.

 

“Isn't it a little early?” Prompto asks with a grin. “Just can't wait to see me, can you? I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to show you just how hot that run got me…”

 

Prompto leans over to turn on a light. He's already got the angle set so it makes whatever fluids are on his body glisten, and right now, he knows the beads of sweat on his face, chest, and legs are glittering where they collect on his skin. Prompto smiles, and realizes he's still panting from his run.

 

“Sorry, I had to sprint home. I know you like the way it makes me blush,” Prompto says, rubbing his neck and looking at the camera coyly. His eyes dart over to the laptop he's got propped up next to the camera.

 

**Behemoth_King:** makes you look like you just got fucked

 

So hot

 

Show me more

 

“Eager, huh? Got somewhere to be? Alright… a quick show for you then, B,” Prompto says with a smile before running his palm down the front of his covered cock. He can feel it jump in his shorts; the black, elastic fabric holds his erection tight against his pelvis in delicious compression. Prompto plays it up, tilts his head to the side, and touches his chest as he continues palming himself.

 

His nipples are already hard, partially from the cool, crisp air on his run and the anticipation of the moment. Prompto takes one between his pointer finger and thumb, rolling it languidly before pinching it against the little metal barbell embedded in it. It feels  _ good _ , really good, and Prompto repeats the action with his other nipple, letting a little moan slip before checking the chat.

 

**Behemoth_King:** tease

 

More

 

Show me that pretty cock

 

“But teasing you is half the fun, B.  _ Ooh _ ,” Prompto whimpers as he drags his thumb over the tip of his clothed erection. There's already a tiny wet spot there, probably because Behemoth is being so demanding this morning. Prompto doesn't normally let his customers talk to him that way, but he and B have a good back and forth. Behemoth is always grateful and courteous when money's exchanged and Prompto's delivered.

 

**Behemoth_King:** please Quikk im dying here

 

“Okay, okay, I'd hate for my favorite to die on me right in the middle of a show,” Prompto pants, pulling down the front of his compression shorts and tucking them under his balls.

 

**Behemoth_King:** u say that to everyone

 

“What? No way, dude, you think I get up at seven for all my people? Fuck no. You're the only one who gets to see me…. Ooh… like this,” Prompto moans as he palms his naked cock. He grabs the lube off his nightstand, giving himself a generous squirt before wrapping his hand around his cock. “You're the only one who gets nightly selfies… mmm… and you think I stick the handle of my scrub brush up my ass for anyone?”

 

**Behemoth_King:** love it when u talk dirty

 

And that im the only one :P u kno how to make a guy feel special

 

Prompto blushes at that. It's true that he goes a lot further for Behemoth than he does for other patrons. He doesn't talk to them like he does with B, doesn't make jokes, doesn't have a back and forth. B makes him feel sexy… makes him feel like a whole lot more than the nobody he really is.

 

He closes his eyes and lets out a little moan. Prompto is stroking himself thoroughly now, enjoying the slick, warm pressure of his cock on his hand. Nevermind that it's the  _ only _ hand he's ever had on his body; B doesn't need to know the truth.

 

Prompto's a virgin, and he knows that the handle of his shower scrubber doesn't count. He still knows how to work it and whatever he's doing, it's enough to pay the bills.

 

**Behemoth_king:** fuck Q

 

I love ur noises

 

Dont be quiet

 

“B…  _ fuck, _ ” Prompto groans as his thumb slips over and into his slit. His head drops back to his shoulders as he grabs his shaft with his other hand. Fucking into his fist, Prompto massages the top with the thumb of his free hand as he pants and moans his heart out. He whimpers through his nose as he can feel his orgasm begin to form that telltale coil in his gut.

 

“So, so close… do you want me to come so you can… ah… watch me eat it up for you?”

 

**Behemoth_King:** fuk yeah

 

Come for me Q

 

Prompto tries to imagine it, what it would be like to really come for Behemoth. What it would be like to have his cock buried in his ass as he touches himself. It would probably be warm, like velvet-covered steel, and big, so big that he'll feel like he's splitting open on it-

 

“ _ Fuck, oh shit, gods- _ ”

 

His hips jerk forward as he fucks into his hand. The other is cupped around the tip, ready to catch his release. It's like a hook of pleasure pulling hard behind his navel and the next thing he knows, his toes are curling into his mattress as he cries out in pleasure. Prompto twists his wrist as he works himself through his orgasm until he's a shuddering mess and his come coats his palm and fingers with shimmering strings of stickiness.

 

**Behemoth_King** : fucking love watching u cum

 

Enjoy ur treat

 

Look at the camera while you eat it up

 

Prompto's hand is shaking from exertion as he draws it to his lips. The post-run high only makes his orgasm that much more intense. He whets his lips with his tongue before sticking it out to meet his seed-covered fingers. Prompto draws the first digit into his mouth, relishing the salty, bitter taste. He closes his eyes and moans around the finger, sucking it clean before moving on to the next one.

 

He finishes licking his fingers clean before holding up his palm to the camera with a cheeky smile. “You want me to take a selfie for you while I lick this up, B? You did pay extra, after all.”

 

**Behemoth_King:** it was just a tip

 

Don't want you going anywhere on me

 

Enjoy

 

“Then I'm gonna send one just for fun,” Prompto says with a wink, grabbing his phone and mashing the camera button. He holds it up to his face as he stretches out his palm, still glistening with his spend, before lapping the cum off its sweaty surface. He snaps a picture with it coating his tongue before sending it to B.

 

**Behemoth_King:** fuck that's so good

 

Thank u

 

“No, thank you for being my best customer,” Prompto says with a genuine smile. Before he can give his send-off, his phone rings. It's Noct. Weird, he never calls before 9. “Sorry B, I gotta go. See you.” 

 

Prompto crawls across his bed to turn off the camera before he slides his thumb across the screen, answering the call before cradling the phone in his shoulder so he can put away his camera. “Hey buddy. What's up?”

 

“It's fucking early,” Noct whines. “Gladio wants me to meet him at the gym for laps. Will you run with me? You like that shit, right?”

 

“Who's Gladio again?” Prompto asks with a sigh. He was really looking forward to a shower after exerting himself so much this morning.

 

“My shield. Big guy. Tattoos. C'mon. You'll get to hang out with me  _ and  _ check him out. I know he's your type.”

 

“Shut up, Noct, you know I'm super busy with work. I don't have time to check out guys,” Prompto groans.

 

“Then come run with me. I'll buy you one of those smoothies you like.” Noct's tone is teasing. He knows just how play Prompto and those sweet smoothies from the shop across the street are one of his many weaknesses.

 

Prompto pauses. “Lemme get the acai boost. I already went for a run and I'm gonna need the calories.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. Meet you at the Crownsguard gym.”

 

“'Kay.”

 

Prompto jogs to the bathroom to wash his hands and his cock. He groans as he takes it in hand rather roughly; shit, he's still sensitive from his orgasm.  _ That's _ gonna make his extra run with Noctis fun. Rolling his eyes, he grabs the tank he ran in yesterday off the floor, tucks himself back inside of his shorts, and rushes out the door.

 

Noct is standing outside with a few Crownsguard members when Prompto approaches. They casually place themselves between him and the prince; there was a point in time Prompto would've been intimidated, but Noctis insists this is their job and once Prompto makes himself known as a friend of the prince, he should be fine.

 

“Uh, hey, Noct,” Prompto says quieter than he should, and rubs the back of his neck as he waves sheepishly. The Crownsguard members quirk an eyebrow at him and the big one with the mullet and the braids is getting ready to tell him to get lost when Noctis replies.

 

“Hey. Took you long enough,” Noct groans. “Let's get this over with. I hate running…”

 

Prompto laughs and rolls his eyes before smiling awkwardly at Noct's guards. They split and allow Prompto to follow Noctis inside the gym. It's then that Prompto takes a breath and realizes his knees are shaking. He's been friends with Noctis for years and is used to the Crownsguard by now, but they will never stop filling him with nervous awe.

 

Noctis is lollygagging, obviously wasting time at the ritzy-looking vending machine before his run. This isn't the first time Prompto has ran with Noctis, and the blonde is already gearing up to needle the prince for wasting time.

 

“Noct-”

 

“Hey princess. Sorry I'm late,” a melodic, deep voice says from behind Prompto. “I'm here now, though, so stop wasting time in front of those empty calories.”

 

“Ugh, Gladio,” Noctis whines. “Buzzkill. Won't I need electrolytes or some shit like that??”

 

“Not 'til after,” Gladio replies. He walks past Prompto to offer Noctis a fist-bump. Prompto's jaw practically drops to the floor. Noct's Shield is  _ fucking beautiful _ , bronzed like some kind of goddamned Adonis with loose, wavy brown hair that's long on the top and shaved on the sides and back.

 

Noctis chuckles and Prompto quickly shuts his mouth. “Gladio. This is my friend Prompto,” Noctis says with a smirk as he looks up at his Shield. “You know. The one I told you about.”

 

“Mm? Hey,” Gladio says absentmindedly as he browses on his phone, unfazed. Noctis elbows in the ribs, hard, and Gladio winces before looking up at Prompto.

 

Never in Prompto's entire life did he think that someone who looked like Gladio would look at him like  _ that. _ He can see the whites of the man's eyes as he looks at him; it's not fear so much as it is alarm. Gladio closes his mouth, purses his lips, and glances down at Prompto's freckle-covered shoulders and chest.

 

“Qu- uh. Hi,” Gladio stutters.  _ He fucking stutters. _ Prompto's mouth is hanging open again; he only notices because he can taste the smoky vanilla of Gladio's body wash hanging thick on the air.

 

“I- me- did- I'm-” Prompto starts, extending a hand weakly.

 

Noctis howls with laughter. “Wow, guys.”

 

“I've gotta go,” Gladio mutters, “make sure he runs.”

 

“W-what?” Prompto stammers.

 

“The hell, Gladio?” Noctis yells after him as he walks away swiftly.

 

Prompto can feel his heart sinking into his stomach, then behind his navel. He's pretty sure it's in his knees as the door swings shut behind Gladio. Here he was thinking he might have actually hit it off with someone for once. So much for  _ that _ .

 

At least he still has Behemoth, he thinks, before quickly correcting himself. Behemoth's just a customer who pays to look at him naked on the internet and watch him jack off. Prompto is pretty sure it was stupid to think Gladio wasn't simply revolted by him.

 

“You good, Prompto?” Noctis asks.

 

“I'm going home,” Prompto murmurs, his voice breaking, before storming out the door.

 

\------------

 

Prompto flops on his bed and grabs his favorite chocobo plush to hold over his face. It makes his breath all hot and warm, which is comforting. He groans into it before trying to talk some sense into himself.

 

Maybe Gladio has a significant other. Maybe that's why he was so uncomfortable. Or maybe Prompto has a huge zit right on his face. Or maybe he ate something bad. Maybe it  _ wasn't _ him.

 

Yeah, right.

 

When stuff like this happens and Prompto feels like garbage about himself, he can't help but think of his customers, of his fans on the other side of the screen.  _ They _ don't think he's ugly.  _ They _ don't say anything about the faint silvery lines down his sides or the sweatband he always wears.

 

They appreciate him.

 

Prompto rolls over to his laptop and opens it. He didn't realize he'd left the website up with a chat window.  It's Behemoth's, which is no surprise.

 

And there are a bunch of unread messages.

 

**Behemoth_King:** quikk i need to talk to u

 

**Behemoth_King:** quikksilvr pls

 

**Behemoth_King** : do I live in insomnia

 

**Behemoth_King:** I kno it sounds creepy but pls i promise im not being a creep

 

**Behemoth_King:** fuck that sounds creepy

 

**Behemoth_King:** listen. im friends with Noct

 

Prompto's eyebrow twitches in a furrow as he reads Behemoth's messages. Noctis doesn't have any other friends, unless he's counting his stuffy advisor and Gladio. And the stuffy advisor wouldn't be caught dead with an account like this. So if it's not him…

 

Is it Noct? Is Noct messing with him? There's no way. Prompto knows for a fact that Noct has a big fat crush on Stuffy Advisor. That, and if Noctis found out he was a camboy, Prompto would either get made fun of, or Noct would insist he quit immediately and pay for everything Prompto needs to survive.

 

So that just leaves…

 

**Quikksilvr** : uh

 

**Quikksilvr** : Gladio?

 

It's a long minute before Behemoth-  _ Gladio _ \- responds, and it confirms all of Prompto's theories.

 

**Behemoth_King:** how did u kno

 

**Quikksilvr** : idk Noct doesnt have any friends but me. like u and his adviser seem like friends to him & there is no way that guy is watching me lololol

 

Prompto shivers. Gladio's like, insanely hot. There's no way this is real; that his best customer, the one that knows way too much about him, the one he stays up until the small hours of the morning talking to, the one he sometimes fantasizes about meeting, is real…

 

And is Gladio. A fucking gorgeous human.

 

**Behemoth_King:** listen i kno this is a long shot & tell me if im going too far but u kno who i am now… can we maybe meet up

 

The air must have suddenly disappeared from the room because Prompto can't breathe. Gladio wants a private show. With him. Prompto's talked to enough of his fellow camboys to know exactly what that means. Sex.

 

It seems like more though. Gladio seemed so shocked to see him… and they've talked so much. He knows about Prompto's parents, knows how hard it is for him to support himself. He knows how important Noct is to him even though Prompto didn't use names.

 

Gladio shared with him, too. Talked about his family and the pressures his father put on him. The difficulties of being 'in the family business’, which Prompto now knows is a business in literal life and death. He knows Gladio like a friend.

 

This private show might be sex but that can't be all of it.

 

Fuck, and even if it's just sex, Prompto's never had sex before. Sure, he's fucked himself with a dildo and used a plug, but those were relatively small, and plastic, and  _ inhuman. _ Gladio most certainly is not. It's out of curiosity and arousal that Prompto messages back.

 

**Quikksilvr:** meet me at my apt. u kno where it is right? Bkgrnd check?

 

**Behemoth_King:** b right there

 

_________________________________

 

He’s never seen such big hands. They’re rough and dry, like hands that are used on a daily basis for more than just pushing paper and signing documents. Scars litter their surface in all sizes and shapes, but they’re all from blades. These hands are tools, tools for protecting and fighting and maybe even killing; the thought makes Prompto’s throat close up just knowing their potential. 

 

And they’re on him. Gods, Gladio’s hands are so big they almost encircle his waist. Prompto can feel the fingertips touching together on his back and knows that the pads of his thumbs are pushing in just to the sides of his bellybutton. Gladio seems to like it, though, as he massages little circles into the soft skin of Prompto’s stomach and kisses his neck.

 

A little gasp slips from his lips as Gladio’s beard scrapes over a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, just inside the dip of his clavicle. The chuckle that rumbles from Gladio's throat is low and deep and makes Prompto melt like putty in his hands. They squeeze just a little tighter around Prompto’s middle.

 

“Yeah? You like that, chocobo?” Gladio asks. “Want me to do it again?”

 

“M-mmhm,” Prompto whimpers. Gladio doesn’t make him wait, thank gods; he drags his chin over the freckled column of his throat slowly, peppering him with little kisses and bites. Prompto’s already shaking in his arms; they’ve only been making out for a few minutes but he’s already losing his mind from nerves and anticipation.

 

It didn’t take Gladio very long to get to Prompto’s, and it took even less time for them to make it to his bedroom. Prompto’s pretty sure the anxiety was eating him alive; his heart is pounding, his hands are sweaty. As excited as he is to finally be with Gladio - with  _ Behemoth _ \- he’s terrified. Terrified that Gladio will know instantly that Prompto has been faking and really doesn’t know what he’s doing, that he’ll be disappointed and leave.

 

It’s with that anxiety that Prompto hops into Gladio’s lap and smothers him with his lips. Gladio’s more than happy to oblige, folding his massive hands around Prompto’s body and rearranging him until he’s straddling his massive thighs. The shield is gentle and sure as he touches him, slipping his hands under his shirt and fondling every bare inch of him.

 

“Been wanting this a long time,” Gladio grunts, taking a fistful of Prompto’s hair and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. “Been wanting you a long time. Didn’t know we were so close.”

 

“Gladio,” Prompto gasped as large hands pulled him down onto muscled thighs, grinding the massive hardness below into his own. It’s so warm, so unlike anything he’s ever felt before, that Prompto cries out from the stimulation.

 

“Yeah, Prom, sing for me, baby,” Gladio groans, rocking his hips up into Prompto’s. Prompto didn’t know he was this vocal, didn’t know that with every little touch he’d whimper and moan for his partner, the noises echoing the want that’s aching deep below his belly button. He finds a rhythmic motion to grind and rock against Gladio with while they kiss messily.

 

Gladio bites down on his shoulder hard, causing Prompto to sink his fingernails into his tattooed flesh as he trembles from the pleasure and the pain. He holds him close, sucking gently on the freckled flesh he’s captured between his teeth, humming gently as he works the swollen skin. “Taste so good,” Gladio groans before kissing the bruise. “I wanna mark you up, wanna make you mine.”

 

Prompto’s heart sings at that; he wants nothing more than to belong to him, to be Behemoth’s and Gladio’s right now. There’s a little voice that whispers in the back of his brain that he could leave the camboy life forever if this works out. He shouldn’t jump to conclusions though; he still has to fuck Gladio.

 

That’s probably when this will all fall apart.

 

“Wanna taste you,” Gladio murmurs, looking up at Prompto with heat glimmering like embers in his topaz eyes. “Can I?”

 

Oh gods. Nevermind the fucking ruining everything; this will probably be the end of it. Prompto’s already so overstimulated just from them grinding their clothed cocks together, he doesn’t think he can handle those plump, full lips wrapped around his cock. “A-aren’t I the one that’s supposed to be…” he mutters with a blush.

 

Gladio gives him a confused look. “Listen, chocobo, I want  _ both _ of us to have fun…” he begins with a smile before pulling Prompto in with a kiss, teasing him with his tongue. “Besides... I wanna make you scream.”

 

“Oh,” Prompto moans.

 

Gladio smirks. “Lie down for me, baby.”

 

Prompto doesn’t lay down so much as Gladio scoops him up and drapes him across the mattress before rising up on his knees to strip his own tank top off. The ribbed, black cotton hugs every muscled inch of him as he pulls it over his head, revealing the the quaking, stretching skin. His tattoo is so much bigger than Prompto expected it to be; the eagle extends over his entire back before swooping down his chest and his arms.

 

“Wow,” Prompto says in awe. Gladio only offers a cocky smile before pulling down his shorts and boxers. Nevermind the size of his tattoo; it’s Gladio’s cock that’s truly astounding. It hangs full and heavy between his legs. The tip is red and angry, poking out from the foreskin as Gladio pulls it back with his thumb and index finger. “Wow,” Prompto gushes again.

 

Gladio’s the one to blush this time; the pink tinge to his cheeks only makes his amber eyes sparkle with mirth as he kneels on the foot of the bed, naked, bold, and proud. He crawls over Prompto until he’s straddling his narrow hips, making the slender blonde even more aware of the incredible difference in their sizes. Pushing up Prompto’s loose tank top, Gladio toys with the band of his tight, black compression shorts before pressing a kiss just below his navel.

 

“These the same ones you wore for me earlier?” Gladio asks.

 

Prompto nods enthusiastically.

 

“Fuck,” Gladio swears. He nuzzles Prompto’s cock with his nose before pressing sloppy kisses to the black fabric. The pressure of Gladio’s lips and the heat of his mouth emanate through the thin fabric straight to Prompto’s cock. It twitches under the pressure of Gladio’s lips before the brunette smiles at him again. “Eager, huh? Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

 

Gladio pulls Prompto’s shorts down, slowly revealing every bit of his freckled, creamy skin. His erection bounces against his belly as it’s released from the confines of his shorts and weeps a dribble of precome onto the flesh below his bellybutton. With a hungry grin, Gladio leans over and laps it off of Prompto’s heated skin, watching the blonde watch him.

 

“So quiet now,” Gladio says. “This still okay?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto mutters. He can still feel the heat in his face, can still feel the nerves steeling in his belly like a trap. It feels like a lie, that he’s totally a virgin and here with this gorgeous guy who seems enraptured with him. He squirms slightly under Gladio’s weight.

 

Gladio can obviously see through the flimsy charade. “Y’know, if it’s not, you can tell me. We don’t gotta do this, Prompto.”

 

“No! No! It’s not that!” Prompto squeals, covering his face.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“ _ I’m a virgin!” _ Prompto wails. “I’m a virgin and I didn’t tell you because I’m a camboy and we’re supposed to be all sexy and stuff! Virgins aren’t sexy!”

 

“Prompto,” Gladio says, furrowing his brow. Prompto braces himself, peeking through his fingers to watch his downfall. Huge hands encircle his hips as Gladio strains his neck up to kiss his cheek. “I don’t care.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

It’s Gladio’s turn to blush. “Actually… it’s kind of really fucking hot. How far have you gone before?”

 

“Just kissing,” Prompto says, dropping his hands and sighing. Gladio laughs and kisses his lips, slow, soft, and sweet.

 

“I’m checking in now, chocobo. Do you wanna do this? Cuz frankly, knowing you’re Quikksilvr and a virgin to top it off? I kinda wanna blow your mind. Ruin you for anyone else.”

 

“What about your money?” Prompto says with exasperation. “You paid for a show.”

 

“No,” Gladio says, kissing Prompto’s neck. “I don’t care. Only paid so I could see you. This is just an added bonus. I’ll even request a refund if you want.”

 

“Gladio,” Prompto sighs, his heart close to bursting.

 

“Is that a yes?” Gladio says with a grin before kissing down Prompto’s chest.

 

“ _ Yes, _ Gladdy. Fuck me. Please?”

 

“Don’t have to ask twice,” Gladio says, his voice bright and excited. He grabs the hem of Prompto’s tank top and yanks it over his head. “Not fair if I’m the only one naked.”

 

“Right,” Prompto giggles before gasping as Gladio kisses the tip of his cock. Amber eyes watch his face with interest as he kisses down the length of Prompto’s erection, tongue and lips laving the thick vein that pulses down its underside. Prompto can’t look away as he moans; Gladio’s laving his balls with generous sweeps of his tongue, gently sucking one into his mouth and lavishing the sensitive organ with attention.

 

Heavy, strong hands reach underneath his thighs and press them up to his chest in one fell swoop. Prompto trembles as the cold air of his room chills his rim, making it contract from the sensation. His head drops to the pillow as Gladio runs a thumb over it, admiring it with anticipation.

 

“You ready?” Gladio asks. “Gonna blow your mind now, baby.”

 

Prompto nods enthusiastically. Gladio kisses down his perineum, running his hot tongue down its length until it brushes over his hole. A sweet little whine slips past his lips as Gladio laps at his hole with teasing little licks and rubs at it with his thumb. It feels  _ insane _ . Prompto’s used dildos the size of his fist before, ones that wiggle, ones that vibrate… but this is totally different. 

 

The pressure and heat of Gladio’s tongue isn’t the part that drives Prompto wild. It’s the dexterity of it. The muscle pushes and prods a little harder every time it passes over his rim with each delightful swipe. Gladio’s eyes are just visible over his reddened, weeping cock. Prompto knows Gladio’s lips are wrapped firmly around his opening but he  _ must _ be grinning with the way his eyes sparkle up at him.

 

“Aah! Gladdy,” Prompto cries as his lover’s tongue stabs into his opening, pressing deep past the twitching muscles. Gladio pushes down harder on Prompto’s hips, pinning him to the mattress despite his squirms of building pleasure. It only lifts his hole higher and spreads his cheeks even further apart. Prompto should feel filthy with the way Gladio spreads him across his bed like a meal, but he can’t - not with the hook of pleasure tugging behind his belly button and deep inside his brain.

 

Then there’s a finger - Gladio’s fingers are so big and thick that one of his is the equivalent of  _ two _ of Prompto’s - inserted next to his tongue. Prompto can feel it rotate inside him as Gladio turns his palm up and gently strokes at his walls. The wetness of Gladio’s tongue and mouth makes his finger slick as it slides even deeper inside of him. Prompto's entrance clenches around it, fluttering, as his body begs for more.

 

“You good?” Gladio asks.

 

“ _ More _ ,” Prompto wails.

 

“Can’t say no to that, baby,” Gladio says, his deep voice practically a purr. Prompto wants to watch this time, so he cranes his neck up to see Gladio lower his face to his glistening hole. He must have felt the bed shift, because he looks up at Prompto with a wolfish look before sticking out his tongue and burying it deep inside him.

 

“Oh  _ gods _ ,” Prompto chokes.

 

Gladio responds with a second finger sliding in beside the first. He must have been waiting for Prompto to give him the green light because this time, his probing fingers are much more purposeful in their hunt. They crook up once, twice, and the third time they collide with something buried deep inside of him. Prompto’s only ever found his prostate once or twice before but Gladio hits it with every curl and scissor of his fingers.

 

Prompto can feel his body responding to the pressure and the pleasure. The muscles in his stomach twitch as they expand and contract, bobbing his achingly hard cock against it. Just the stimulation of his own skin rubbing against his cockhead makes it weep thick, pearly strings of precome. He’s amazed he’s lasted this long; then again, Gladio seems to be very skilled with his tongue and fingers. He seems to know just how far to push Prompto before pulling him back again, keeping him trapped in a vortex of swirling pleasure.

 

As much as Prompto wants to find the middle of it, being trapped in its dark, deep waves seems good, too. Gladio’s tongue dances between his fingers, pushing inside his rim and stretching Prompto open even further. The burn of the stretch is quickly dissipated by the intense rush of pleasure he gets as Gladio delicately strokes his prostate with his fingers.

 

“Gladdy, Gladio, please,” Prompto whines. Gladio withdraws his fingers, leaving Prompto achingly empty, only to wrap his lips around his fluttering rim and delve his tongue deep inside. Arching off the mattress, Prompto cries out in near-ecstasy. His throbbing cock is so close to spilling, so close to release, but Gladio pulls away and wipes his face on the sheets.

 

“What was that, Prom?”

 

“I want- I want- I need your cock,” Prompto says with a dry sob. His hole is fluttering and squeezing and he’s never felt like this before; his body has never screamed with the need for relief and release the way Gladio has made it tremble with want. Prompto’s legs fall to Gladio’s sides and his large hands move quickly to stroke his creamy flesh.

 

“Ssh, I got you baby,” Gladio hums, leaning over to kiss him tenderly. It’s a gentle teasing of lips and teeth grazing over his mouth. Prompto cranes his neck up for more, he needs more, so much more, he needs Gladio inside and over him, soothing this ache that’s growing deep inside him. “Gonna give you everything you need.”

 

Prompto wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck as he reaches between them, grasping his thick cock and pressing it teasingly against the blonde’s entrance. He bucks his hips, pressing against the tip and groaning. “Woah, slow, Prom. Don’t wanna hurt you. It’s your first time, right?” Gladio asks softly, stroking Prompto’s flushed cheek with his free hand. Prompto nods weakly, his nose brushing against Gladio’s. “Right. So we gotta take it slow at first. We can go as fast as you want after you’re ready.”

 

Gladio kisses him softly before looking to Prompto’s nightstand. He pulls the drawer open and murmurs a soft  _ ah-ha  _ as he finds the lube sitting atop the pile of toys inside. Prompto opens his mouth to speak, to apologize, to ask him to forget, but Gladio kisses all his words away.

 

“Don’t care, chocobo, you’re mine now and that’s all that matters.”

 

Amber irises sparkle down at him as Gladio pops open the bottle and smears lube onto his waiting cock. There’s heat in those eyes, there’s hunger, but there’s something else now, too. It's a certain softness Prompto had failed to see before, and all of the sudden, all of Behemoth’s words come rushing back into his brain. That’s right. This is so much more than an exchange. There were so many sweet, soft words, so many secrets.

 

They get to share them all together now, face to face.

 

“So pretty like this, Prom,” Gladio hums, pressing himself to Prompto’s entrance again. “So glad I get to do this with you.”

 

“Me too,” Prompto replies, breathless. He rocks his hips gently, rubbing his rim with the tip of Gladio’s cock. “Please, Gladio, take me?”

 

“ ‘Course, baby. I’m all yours.”

 

There’s the pressure and warmth of Gladio’s cock pushing at his rim. Prompto revels in how  _ different _ it is; there’s body heat and just a little bit of give that comes with the natural flexibility of human flesh that his toys just don’t have. That, and Gladio’s  _ huge _ . Just the tip is as big as any of the toys Prompto uses, albeit they are on the small side.

 

Never again, he swears, never again will he use those stupid toys if he can have Gladio. Nothing compares to the warmth of his massive, warm body over his, or the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips on his neck, or the way he hums as he pushes into Prompto at the pace of melting ice. Thank gods, he thinks, that he knows what it feels like to have something inside him so he can forget about the burn he’s come to expect and enjoy the pleasure of Gladio inside him.

 

“We good?” Gladio asks, once he’s seated deeply inside of Prompto.

 

“So good, Gladdy,” Prompto purrs in reply, touching his forearm reassuringly.

 

“Alright. Now, c’mere,” Gladio murmured, wrapping his strong arms around Prompto’s waist and lifting him into his lap effortlessly. Prompto hardly felt Gladio move inside of him as they shifted position until he had his arms around shoulders and his legs coiled around his waist. “Perfect. I wanna hold you while I fuck your brains out.”

 

He hardly gives Prompto time to gasp before those big hands settle on his asscheeks, lifting and spreading him before dropping him down on his cock. Gladio’s so big, so much bigger than anything Prompto’s ever dared to put inside of him. He’s lifted and dropped again and  _ oh _ , this is so much deeper than when he was on his back. It’s so big, so big and he’s so full and-

 

“Damn, blondie,” Gladio grunts, fucking up into Prompto’s hole, making them both shiver. “Feel that?”

 

“Feel what?” Prompto asks.

 

Gladio reaches between them and presses against Prompto’s lower abdominals. There. A bulge. That’s weird, Prompto didn’t eat breakfast or anything… wait.

 

“Is that your…?”

  
“It fucking is, holy shit, godsdamn, Prompto,” Gladio says with a laugh. “I was supposed to blow your mind, but you’re blowin’ mine.”

 

“Oh my  _ gods _ -” Prompto moans as Gladio presses the heel of his hand into the mound of flesh and moves his entire cock inside of his tight heat. A gush of precome oozes from the tip of his erection and Gladio smooths his hand over it, spreading it over Prompto’s length. Slowly, he pumps Prompto’s cock in time with his thrusts, creating a simmer of heat in his belly. 

 

More, more, more, Prompto needs more,  _ so _ much more, but he doesn’t have the coherency to ask for it. All he can do is gasp and sob through the knot in his throat. Gladio seems to understand the scrawny fingers clawing at his shoulders though, and picks up the pace. Faster, faster, until it’s almost brutal, the way Gladio slams his cock up into Prompto’s rim, punctuating each thrust with a heavy groan.

 

Gladio’s hands wrap around his waist, holding Prompto tight against his muscled chest and shifting him in his lap and  _ oh. _ There it is again, that sweet, sweet spot, and Gladio’s thrusting into it with every stroke. Every moment of contact is like a firework, sizzling and popping in Prompto’s brain, adding to the pleasure that’s sweeping through him like a hurricane. 

 

He can’t get enough, enough of that ecstasy, enough of Gladio. The man overwhelms his senses and takes control; his dusky musk, the small, salty beads of sweat on his skin, the intensity of his liquid-gold eyes, heavy pants that fall from dark, rosy lips. Prompto wants it all for himself.

 

“Close, chocobo,” Gladio breathes, holding Prompto close as he fucks him, fast and hard, yet sweetly. It’s intimate, the way Gladio has his fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of Prompto’s neck, gently scratching at his scalp with his fingernails. Prompto eggs him on by digging his heels into the small of his back and holding on tighter. With a tense groan, Gladio begs, “Come with me, baby,” and closes his fist around Prompto’s cock.

 

It’s only a few short, fast strokes, before Prompto’s spilling his release over the top of Gladio’s hand as he holds him tight to rock his hips up into him. Prompto’s orgasm captures him in a white-hot haze of bliss that saturates him from his brain to the tips of his toes, making his knees quake with effort and his mouth fall open. Gladio whispers sweet things in his ears, encouraging and praising him as he works him through his orgasm.

 

Fingernails sink into Prompto’s skin as he feels Gladio’s cock spasm inside of him, drawing a sultry little mewl from the blonde’s lips. His spend is hot and deep, warming him from the inside, making him shiver as he’s speared on Gladio’s erection. “Ah, Gladio,” he cries, as the shield drags his fingernails down his back, shaking as he comes. Prompto holds on as tight as he rides Gladio the best he can despite the fact that his tiny hips barely cover Gladio’s lap.

 

Gladio flops backward onto the bed, taking Prompto with him. He’s quick to pull the blonde up onto his chest and off his cock, making him gasp from the sudden emptiness. Gladio only chuckles before wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his freckled neck.

 

“Fuck, Prompto,” Gladio hums. “That was…”

 

“ _ Amazing _ ,” Prompto sighs blissfully.

 

Gladio laughs softly in appreciation before kissing his temple. “That good for your first time?”

 

“I dunno, it was my first time!” Prompto squeals, blushing furiously.

 

“Oh, okay.  _ Now _ you’re shy,” Gladio taunts, squeezing Prompto affectionately against his chest.

 

Covering his eyes only to peek through between his fingers, he mumbles, “it was so fucking good, oh my gods.”

 

Quiet laughter filled with mirth echoed through the room before the two settle into a comfortable silence. Gladio shifts beneath Prompto, who has his head resting against his tattooed pectoral, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He didn’t know how much he craved this kind of intimacy with his favorite customer, but it fills this void he’s had in his heart for so long.

 

He doesn’t know if he can go back to camming. Not after this.

 

“Listen, we should talk,” Gladio says softly, drawing Prompto’s face up with his hand to meet his gaze.

 

“Oh no, Gladio!”

 

“Not like that,” He says, grunting as he sits up a little to fold a pillow beneath his shoulders. “I mean, Prompto… all those times we talked. Don’t tell me I was the only one who was feeling something. I know it was a fucking camboy website, but-”

 

“I get it,” Prompto says softly, smiling up at Gladio. “You weren’t. I’d fantasized so many times about this that it wasn’t even funny, dude.”

 

Gladio laughs anyway and snuggles up to Prompto, sending a wave of nervous excitement cascading through his chest. Gladio murmurs, “I don’t want this to be the only time.”

 

“It won’t be,” Prompto reassures. He squirms up to kiss Gladio thoroughly. “There. A promise, sealed with a kiss.”

 

“Dork,” Gladio laughs, but he enfolds Prompto in his arms and holds him in a way that makes the blonde melt. He never expected Gladio to be so gentle. He never expected his first time to be so perfect. Prompto sighs contentedly and buries his face in Gladio's chest.

 

Thick, rough fingers close in Prompto's hair, scratching at his scalp affectionately. His voice is soft and quiet as he murmurs, “I know, chocobo. I know.”

 


End file.
